Who are you?
by mambrino
Summary: It's been been three years since BTR ended. Kendall has his dream job as a professional hockey player with his husband and long time best friend James Diamond, who works at Diamond industries. They thought life couldn't get any better, but what happens when something from Kendall comes back to him. Spin off from The game plan and a lot of my own ideas. Slash Kames Kendall/James
1. Chapter 1 This can't be true

**A/N So I have wanted to write this for a while. I am going to see how this all plays out and if anyone actually likes it. It kinda popped in my head as I was on vacation. If you are reading my other story 'It's okay to be sick' I have not abandoned that I just really wanted to write this story so please don't kill me. Also I do not own Big Time Rush or game Plan**

**P.S. this story takes place a few years after BTR.**

* * *

**January 3,2013; 7:30 AM **

A sleepy blonde awoke in his big master bed that he shared with his husband to the sound of rain. He slowly moved from the bed to the window, delighted to see gentle rain streaming down the glass. After a few moments of enjoying the sounds he turned on his heels and headed for the bathroom. Turning on the shower and jumping in when it was at the right temperature. He quickly washed his hair then began his normal routine. He got out of the shower and hurriedly put on his clothes, then combed his wet hair back. He walked down the stairs to the smell of coffee, pouring two cups. One with a little sugar and the other straight black. He again made his way upstairs and back into his bedroom. He sat the cups on a nightstand and shook his husbands shoulders. The blonde heard a soft moan, then the man turned onto his side.

"Come on James, It's time to get up. I brought up your coffee.'' Instantly the brunette sat up, grabbing the cup that was given to him.

"Good morning.'' James said, catching Kendall on the lips.

"Morning, How did you sleep?'' Kendall asked.

"Fine, you?'' He repiled

''Great, I guess today is supposed to be a little rainy.'' Kendall said glancing out the window. James followed his gaze and smiled at the sight of rain.

"Well looks like another peaceful day. Guess I should get ready for work.'' James slowly arose from his spot and headed for the bathroom, but before he entered the room he turned back to Kendall.

"I forgot to tell you, Carlos and Logan are coming down next week for your twenty-sixth birthday and the opining of the new bar downtown.''

"Great, I'll make sure to put them on the list.'' Kendall told him.

about an hour later James walked out of the bathroom fully suited and ready for the day. He walked down the stairs, catching Kendall's attention when he saw to legs coming down the stairs.

"You headed off?'' Kendall asked

"Yeah, I'll be back around 6:30. What time will you be home?'' James questioned.

"Well I'm Leaving at 10:30,so probably 5:30-6:00.'' Kendall responded.

"Alright, I'll pick up some food and we'll eat here.'' James said.

"That's sound good. Love you.'' Kendall reached for James, pressing his lips to the brunette's. After a minute they both pulled apart. James looked into Kendall's bright green eyes. "Love you.'' and with that the taller male walked out.

* * *

**9:30 AM**

Kendall sat on the large black couch, watching a re-run of an earlier game. He loved playing for the L.A. Kings. He was the captain. They were so close to the Stanley cup, they could almost feel it. They had a good season this year and planed on continuing their victories.  
As the game neared half time, The blonde heard his house phone ring. He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the phone

"Hello?'' Kendall answered

"Knight -Diamond, There is someone here to meet you.'' Jerry, the condo manager said.

"Is this person someone of importance?'' Kendall asked. He didn't want to seem rude, but he got a lot of paparazzi around here and he didn't feel like dealing with them today.

"Yes sir, they are very important.'' Jerry commented

"Then send them up.'' Kendall said.

Not even five minutes later Kendall heard the doorbell ring. Quickly he opened the door, only to be disappointing. Standing right in front of the door was a small child that looked to be 7-8 years old. She had long curly dirty blonde hair, green-brown eye's and some freckles covering her nose. She seemed very thin and tiny.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?'' Kendall asked, very confused.

"Hi, my name's Kaitlyn.'' The girl said. Kendall stared at the girl for a minute, still very confused.

"Are you lost?'' Kendall questioned.

"No.'' She answered.

"Then what are you doing here. Are you selling some cookies or something?" Kendall looked into her green-brown eye's.

" No, I'm here with my father.'' She said looking up at Kendall.

"Well what kind of father let's their kid out alone, besides he is probably looking for you.'' Kendall replied.

"He's not looking for me, He's looking _at_ me.'' Kaitlyn said, making Kendall stare in disbelief.

"What do you-" Before Kendall could finish his sentence the girl was rushing past him when she saw rocky, their dog, come up behind him.

"Awe, a boxer. come'er boy.'' she screamed.

"whoa,whoa,whoa. You can't just barge into some stranger's house.'' Kendall said frustrated.

''But you're not a stranger, you're my father.'' She said smiling.

"What are you talking about. I don't have a daughter.''

"Do you remember Joe Taylor?'' She asked. Kendall slightly nodded his head. "I'm her daughter, and you are the father. It's on my birth certificate.'' She said, pulling out a large envelope. Kendall took the paper from her small hand, scanning it over. sure enough Kendall's name was written on it. Kendall was shocked. Only one person knew how to deal with this.

* * *

"Okay think Ken, Is there any possible way that this could be your daughter?'' A tall dark skinned woman asked.

"No Kelly, me and Joe dated for two years then when we were seventeen she got a role in Germany. She came by to pick up a few of her things and we-we. Is anyone hungry?'' Kendall asked suddenly trying to change the subject. Kelly caught on though

"Kendall, when did this we-we is anyone hungry happen?'' She asked sternly

Kendall bent down, resting his arms on the counter. "About seven or eight years ago.'' Kendall said, trying to remember.

Kelly looked over to the small girl. "Sweetie, how old are you?''

"eight.'' Kaitlyn answered.

"Well, I think we have an answer. Kelly said. "Kathryn is it?''

"No, Kaitlyn.'' She corrected.

"Alright, why would your mother just drop you off to your fathers house and not tell him anything?" Kelly questioned.

"She went to go see her stupid boyfriend Micheal.'' Kaitlyn told them.

"What kind of self centered-" Kelly was rudely interrupted.

"It's not her fault he is a really persuasive guy.'' She said defending her mom.

"What do you me-'' Kelly was cut off again when Kendall glared at her, telling her not to question anymore.

"Well, how long are you hear kid?'' Kelly asked

"For a month.'' Kaitlyn said.

" Looks like we have a lot to talk about.'' Kelly chuckled to herself.

"No,no,no This can't be happening. We don't even look alike.'' Kendall said, bending down smiling across to Kelly. Kaitlyn followed suit and smiled big too.

"Oh no, not at all.'' Kelly replied sarcastically. Kendall stood up and sighed the only thought racing threw his mind at the moment was _"How are the guys going to react." _

* * *

** So how was it. I hope it didn't stink to bad. I really wanted to write this and it was fun writing the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review **


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the team, and James?

**Hey guys so Thanks for reading and I am really happy I get to write this. I would just like to say that construction workers have been working on our roof all day and I think I am going INSANE. Please someone help me...and if this chapter sucks my apologies. Alright I will shut up now and let you read**

* * *

The car ride to practice was scary...no terrifying, Kendall was literally shacking so much he thought he was about to have a wreck. For a few minutes the car was silent until Kaitlyn finally spoke up.

''So, why don't we get to know each other?'' She said, a fake smile plastered on her face. They had just come up to a traffic jam that didn't look to good

"What do you mean?'' Kendall asked.

"Well, I'll start off by asking you some questions.'' Kaitlyn explained. "For example, If I ask you what kind of sauce you like you would answer-'' Kaitlyn looked at Kendall.

"Uhh, bar-b-q.'' He answered. Kaitlyn pulled out her notebook and wrote down something.

"Ok, if you could save one thing in a fire, what would it be.''

"Um, my first ever pewee trophie...no actually my limited addition 2013 icy red skates.'' Kendall replied. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, but wrote it down anyways.

"Alright, now-" she was abruptly interrupted my Kendall

"No, no more questions.'' Kendall whined.

"Please, just one more question.'' Kaitlyn pleaded

''One more and that's it.'' Kendall said.

Kaitlyn looked up at Kendall. "What's the best thing that ever happened to you?" Kaitlyn asked looking hopeful

"Actually, I have a question for you. Why did your mom just leave you here with me?" Kendall asked, looking back at Kaitlyn.

"Uhhh, want a cookie?'' Kaitlyn pulled out a small box, offering them to the blonde.

"whatever'' Kendall said, grabbing one. "and your changing the subject, now answer.'' He commanded.

"I told you, her stupid boyfriend needed something and she didn't want me to come with her.'' She said, looking down at her lap.

"I just can't believe that, the Joe I knew would never do that.'' Kendall said

* * *

**11:15 A.M.- The arena**

As they walked int the practice arena Kendall grabbed a mirror from an intern looking inside his mouth. His tong felt like it was inflating. "what did you put in these cookies?'' He asked in a slur

"Um, milk, flour, eggs, and cinnamon.'' she answered. Kendall's eyes grew four times there size.

"Cinnamon, I'm allergic to cinnamon!" Kendall said, feeling really frustrated. As he walked away he could hear her say something, but couldn't quit make out what she said. Kendall was only focused on getting started on practice. Next week was the opening for the Stanley cup.

They guys were huddled up in a group already, so Kendall didn't need to call them over. He steeped in the circle. "Okay guys, this is a big week for us. we need all our focus on this game...guys?'' Everyone busted out laughing. Dak walked up to Kendall. ''UH, something seems to wrong with your mouth.'' Dak said mocking the blonde's slur. Suddenly everyone quieted when a little girl stood behind Kendall. "I think Kendall has a rogue fan.'' Jett said, starring at the girl.

"That's not a fan, that's my daughter.'' Kendall huffed and picked up Kaitlyn,slinging her over his shoulder. As they walked away Jett turned to Dak.

"I didn't know Kendall had a daughter.'' Jett said confused.

"I don't think Kendall knew Kendall had a daughter.'' Dak answered back.

Kendall rushed over to the bench, setting Kaitlyn down kinda harshly. He pointed a finger at her. "Stay here.'' Kaitlyn looked up at him. "yes sir.'' She replied in the same slur. Kendall sighed then turned away. The coach walked up to Kendall. ''The camera man is ready. you need to get over there'' He said, pushing the man over to the set.

Kendall was given a script and dressed up. The camera was pointed at him and what should have been an easy line to say turned into a four how take. By the time they were done most of the attack had worn off, but had not yet gone completely away. Kendall decided to start practice.

Kendall called everyone over and told them to get into position. Everyone did as told, but Kendall had to keep getting onto people because they were distracted by Kaitlyn. Finally around 5:00 the blonde called it quiets. The team made their way off the ice and into the locker rooms. Kendall quickly got dressed then took Kaitlyn with him to the car. As Kaitlyn got inside Dak came over to them.

"So, she's yours?'' He said, motioning to Kaitlyn.

"Yep.'' Kendall simply answered.

"You ready to be a dad?'' Dak asked

"No, I have no idea what I'm doing.'' Kendall replied nervously.

"Don't worry you'll get a hang of it. I did.'' Dak said pointing to his three kids and wife.

"I hope so.'' Kendall felt Dak pat him on the back, then he walked away. Kendall looked at Kaitlyn, he felt something weird in his chest, but shrugged it off when he got in the car and drove off

* * *

**5:45 P.M**.**- Kendall and James' house**

Kendall and Kaitlyn walked into the condo, both tired; Kendall more so than Kaitlyn. Kendall was in front of Kaitlyn when they walked into the kitchen. He suddenly stopped when he saw his fiance cooking something. He quickly turned around and caught Kaitlyn.

"Hey.'' Kaitlyn yelled when Kendall picked her up again. Kendall quieted her quickly and sat her down by the door.

"Stay here, my fiance James is here and he doesn't know you're here with me.'' Kaitlyn shook her head and let Kendall walk back. Kendall grabbed James by the waste, pulling the brunette into a passionate kiss.

"Hey baby.'' James said, breaking the kiss first.

"Hey.'' Kendall said with a fake smile. James saw right through it and immediately started to worry.

"Kendall, what's wrong.'' James asked, looking scared.

"N-nothing Kendall stuttered.

"Kendall you're stuttering. Tell me what's wrong. Is someone hurt? IS it your mom? your sister?'' James stopped asking when Kendall grabbed him by the wrist.

"Follow me.'' Kendall said leading him to the hallway. Kendall walked until they were almost to the door. He stepped aside and turned to James.

"James, meet Kaitlyn, my daughter.''

* * *

**So James finally gets to meet Kaitlyn. How will he react. Will he happy or mad. I hope I did good. And please review **


	3. Chapter 3 accidents and a wish

**James and Kendall's house 6:45 P.M. **

At first James' face was unreadable. He didn't speak, move, ore even blink. Finally after a few awkward and stressful moments James turned to Kendall, who looked about ready to pass out from the silence.

"Kendall can I talk to you in the living room please." James asked, trying to stay calm. The blonde just nodded, looking at Kaitlyn and motioning for her to stay. Slowly they both made their way to the middle of the living room.

"Kendall Knight, what do you mean YOUR DAUGHTER?'' James asked pointing to the hallway. "And why is she standing in our doorway.'' James questioned. It's not that James was mad about Kendall having a daughter, but the fact that they had just started their carriers and were still getting settled down. He always wanted a family, but not right now.

"She came to our door this s'morning.'' Kendall said slowly.

"How do you even know she's yours?'' James asked, kinda scared to know the truth.

"Because of this.'' Kendall pulled out a birth certificate and handed it to James, who in return, just stared at it for far to long for Kendall's liking.

"How do you know this is real? I mean a lot of people can forge a signature.'' James said, looking up at Kendall.

"Kelly came down and did some test. What Kaitlyn said is true.'' Kendall explained.

"Well isn't there anyone else she can live with?'' James asked, making Kendall feel stupid for not even thinking of that. The blonde stood there, wracking his brain for a moment. He knew Jo was an only child so there weren't any siblings she could live with. He had no idea where all Jo's friends could be. Then suddenly Kendall remembered Jo's parents. Jo's father had passed away a few months after their brake up, but there was still Jo's mother."Let me go talk with Kaitlyn." Kendall said, walking off

Kaitlyn was sitting on the steps to the door and was currently playing with one of her American Girl dolls when Kendall sat down beside her, making the girl look up at him.

"Kaitlyn, when Jo dropped you off here did she tell you why you couldn't go to Your grandmother's?'' Kendall asked confused.

Kaitlyn looked up at him, just starring for a few minutes, Then suddenly spoke up. "She...uh.. she passed away'' Kaitlyn said, barely above a whisper. Kendall stood up and headed back to James.

"well?'' James asked once Kendall entered the room again.

"She died.'' Kendall answered. Okay that was not what James was expecting. For a slight moment he felt sympathy for the girl, then spoke the next question on his mind.

"So, what do we do now.''James questioned.

"For now we'll just have to play along.'' Kendall replied.

"where is she going to sleep?'' James looked at the blonde, still a bit shocked at the events of the day.

"I guess in the guest bedroom. She's only here for a month.'' Kendall says. James nods his head, then walks back into the front hallway, Kendall following right behind. The brunette reached out a hand and touched her shirt sleeve. Instantly Kaitlyn jumps back, as if the touch burned her.

"sorry.'' She whispers, not even looking James in the eyes. "Just a reflex.'' She tries to play off.

Kendall just shrugs it off. "Get your bag from the living room and then I'll show you where you are staying.'' Kendall commands gently. Kaitlyn got up and grabbed her bag then followed behind both males up the stairs. The room she is staying in is a little to the left and across the hall from James and Kendall's room. She enters the room, gasping at how big the room is. She look over at the bed, three times the size of her own. Then her gaze shifts to the walk in closet across from the bed. She slings her bag onto the bed then looks up at James and Kendall.

"I guess you should get ready for bed. I'll come check on you in a minute.'' Kendall says, leaving the room so Kaitlyn can get changed. As soon as she's done Kendall walks back inside the room.

"I know it's kinda bland but maybe we can get some toys or something.'' Kendall told her, not really sure what to say. He didn't even know he had a daughter until this morning, let alone how to take care of her. "Well, I guess good night.'' Kendall says before he walks out the door. Just as he makes it to the doorway he hears a faint "Wait" He then turns around.

"Aren't you gonna tell me a bed time story?'' She asks innocently.

Kendall hesitates, not really wanting to tell a story, but nods his head anyway.

"Uh, once upon a time the big bad wolf blew down grammy's house and something about the pourage. The end.'' Kendall said happy with his story.

Kaitlyn looked up at Kendall. "I mean a real bed time story. A bed time story is supposed to be happy and peaceful. Now lean back relax and listen to the story.'' Kaitlyn explained. "Fine I'm going to listen to this one time and then you go straight to bed. You understand me" Kendall said laying down on the bed.

"Once upon a time there was a princess and she had a lot of beautiful dresses. A pink dress, a red dress, a blue dress, a green dress, a purple dress, an orange dress, a yellow-'' Kaitlyn was cut off by Kendall. "I get I get a lot of dress and a lot of colors so what?'' Kendall asked, getting a little annoyed. "Well each dress has a special power. The pink dress which had pink sparkles all over it could make her fly. The blue dress which had blue sparkles all over it could make her tiny. And the green dress which had green sparkles all over it could make her sleep-'' Kaitlyn was once again cut off by Kendall, but not by words. Instead the male had fallen asleep, snoring rather loudly. Soon enough James, who had been waiting for Kendall, went into the guest room and found Kendall lying on his side, while Kaitlyn lay almost on the edge off the bed on the opposite side. James grabbed Kendall and dragged the half asleep blonde to their room.

"James when did I get in here?'' Kendall asked, now fully awake.

"I got you from the guest room.'' James answered. "You still haven't told me, how she became your daughter.'' James said quietly. James at least needed to know how this all happened.

"When me and Jo Taylor where dating, We used to play around with each other.'' Kendall started slowly. James' eyes grew wider. Anger eventide in them. He knew Kendall really liked Jo and James and Jo were friends, but he hated the thought of anyone touching Kendall besides him. "She had gotten a role in Germany for a new film. The last day she came by to get some things and that's when she told me she was pregnant. I had forgotten all about it until now. I never thought I would see her again.'' Kendall finished. He sighed, to tired to explain more.

"Okay, Thank you for telling me. I just hope this doesn't end up hurting you.'' James whispered after a few moments of silence. He laid back down and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

**James and Kendall's house 7:30 A.M.**

"Is there a balle school near by" Kaitlyn's soft voiced asked. Immediately James and Kendall sat up in the bed. Kendall groaned and looked up at Kaitlyn

"Do you know how to fix a ballerina bun?'' Kaitlyn asked again.

"Do I look like I know how to fix a ballerina bun." Kendall replied harshly, cracking his neck and fingers.

"My mom says we're not supposed to pop our knuckles." Kaitlyn said, wincing at the odd sound.

"Well your mom didn't sleep on a lumpy bed. Instead she slept on a ten thousand dollar orthopedic bed made by doctor Yohan Gustavo of Switzerland.'' Kendall replied popping his knuckles again.

"I'm gonna go take a shower.'' James said popping out of the covers. Kendall also stood up and walked down the stairs for breakfast. The blonde pulled out the blender and started to make his breakfast, showing Kaitlyn what he was putting in.

"We use tuna for protein, Some liquid chicken, and soy milk. Then we blend it just a little.'' Kendall explained blending the food concoction up then pulled off the top. He poured a small glass for both of them and handed it to Kaitlyn.

"Ew, that smells worse than school food.'' Kaitlyn said plugging her nose.

"Speaking of school, why aren't you in it.'' Kendall asked curiously

"Um, I'm on brake.'' Kaitlyn answered innocently.

"In early December, no your not.'' Kendall said, looking down at Kaitlyn.

"Yes I am. I go to a magnet school, so I get December off.'' Kaitlyn tried explaining as she spun around the kitchen

"Oh, really. Well I'm not on brake. In fact I'm on the opposite of brake. So I need you to get over here and finish your breakfast.'' Kendall said stubbornly. Kaitlyn wasn't watching where she was going an accidentally hit the blender button. Suddenly the entire kitchen was coated in breakfast gunk. Kendall frantically pulled the cord, effectively turning off the blender. He looked Kaitlyn up and down then grabbed her by the wrist. Kaitlyn let out scream then covered her mouth. Kendall just stared at her for a minute then shrugged it off. Kaitlyn walked over to the fuming Blonde and sat down. Kendall grabbed a notebook that was sitting on a counter.

"You know what a playbook is.'' Kendall asked drawing on the piece of paper.

"I'm guessing it's a book with plays in it.'' Kaitlyn asked sheepishly. Kendall continued to write down X's and O's all over the book.

"Oh I get it. The X's are for kisses and the O's are for hugs.''

"No wrong the X's mean stay out of these areas. and the O's mean open access. For example You want to go to the Kitchen Big X, off limits, no access, can't go there because you made a mess in the kitchen. Do you understand. No trick plays, no flea flickers got it.'' Kendall almost yelled.

"G-Got it no flea flickers.''

Suddenly one pair of feet came running down the stairs. They immediately stopped when they were at the kitchen.

"What happened?!'' James yelled in confusion. Now both Kaitlyn and Kendall stood frozen.

"She uh she accidentally hit the blender.'' Kendall tried to explain. James let out an angry huff "Get this cleaned up. I have an early meeting so I won't be home until 6. Don't be late.'' James said, pushing passed them

* * *

**The arena 10:15**

As practice was about to begin Kendall suddenly noticed a line of women on the sidelines. Kelly was standing at the front motioning for Kendall to come over. He skated over and looked at Kelly

"Pick a Nanny Kendall.'' She told him. Kendall looked at them, trying to decide which one he liked.

"I'll take-'' Kendall was cut of by Dak.

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't you think you should ask some questions first.'' Dak asked alarmed

"Trust me I got this.'' Kendall said confidently. "The one at the end Kelly.'' Kendall pointed out.

"Edna.'' Kelly called, Suddenly and old British women stepped out and smiled. Kendall looked at Kelly and leaned down. "The other end" Kendall whispered.

"Blondie you're up.'' Kelly yelled. A girl with bright blond hair walked up and smiled wildly like she had just won the lottery. "Yes yes yes! We are going to have so much fun.'' She said in a high pitched voice. Everyone starred at Kendall who, in turn, just brushed them off.

As practice came to and end everyone was headed out to the car. Jett came up to Kendall and stopped in front of his car '' You coming to the opening in three days right.'' Jett asked. Kendall let out a sigh. "Jett I own the place.''

"oh yeah.'' Jet replied, feeling stupid for asking that question. "Well what are you and James gonna do with her.'' Jett asked pointing at Kaitlyn. Kendall just shook his head.

* * *

**James and Kendall's house** **5:45**

James had come home early from the meeting and was now currently setting up the dinner table when Kendall and Kaitlyn had arrived.

"How did practice go?'' James asked calmly.

"Good how was sound check?'' Kendall replied.

"Fine, Gustavo was being a jerk like always, but nothing I can't handle.'' James said, handing a plate to Kendall and Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, do you like Chicken and mashed potatoes?'' James asked, hoping she would say yes. The little girl nodded her head and gave a small smile. James gave her one piece of chicken and a scoop of potatoes before attending to his own. Kendall smiled at the brunette because he knew James always wanted kids and he made a great dad.

When dinner was over James and Kendall were very surprised that Kaitlyn washed and dried her own plate. "Thank you Kaitlyn.'' James said standing over the girl. To both their surprises Kaitlyn hugged the brunette. At first James didn't know what to do and stood there awkwardly, than on instinct he pulled his arms around her and then gently let go. "Go get ready for bed Kaitlyn. I'll be up in a minute.'' Kendall commanded. Kaitlyn quickly walked up the stairs and headed to her room.

James and Kendall finally finish in the kitchen and were now headed up the stairs. As they got closer they could hear quiet talking coming from the guest room. Kendall and James both leaned on the door frame and listened closely.

"Dear Santa, I don't know if you can hear me, but I promise I've been a really good girl this year and there is only one thing I want this Christmas. I want Kendall to really like me. I promise to try really hard and I even really like James. He is really nice and he always cooks dinner for us. Please I just really want a nice family. uh, Amen...I guess.''

Both Kendall and James had tears in their eyes and a small crack in their hearts. They didn't know how or why but for some reason they wanted to make this the best Christmas she's ever had.

* * *

**So how is it so far. I mean I actually really like this story and I can't wait to right more. So I'm gonna tell you a few things.  
**

**1. I was up till almost three last night watching Big Time Rush videos.**

**2. Kendall made me almost pee my pants because he is so funny.**

**3. I start school next week and I am totally pumped.**

**4. I love the song 'We Are' by Big Time Rush .**

**5. Last but not least I hope everyone is enjoying this.**

**Have any suggestions or ideas. I would love to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4 shopping and Where's Kaitlyn?

**James and Kendall's house 4:30 P.M.**

"She needs new clothes.'' Kendall's voice rang out in the silent hallway. Kaitlyn was up in her room playing with her dolls. Both Kendall and James had learned that Kaitlyn is actually very quiet and reserved. They had also noticed that if they even mentioned Jo's name that she would get a sad look on her face, so they didn't really talk about it much.

"What do you mean? She has clothes.'' James replied.

''Those are way to heavy for L.A. she need normal shirts, pants, and a light jacket. Everything she has is like for a Minnesota winter.'' Kendall explained.

"Then lets go get her some.'' James said simply.

"I can't I have practice in an hour. Everyone decided to do a late practice.'' Kendall answered, looking at the clock.

"Kendall, I'm still getting used to this whole 'Kaitlyn's my daughter and she's staying here for a month' idea. I don't think I'm ready to spend two hours shopping at a mall with her yet.'' James said anxiously.

"It's a good way to spend time with her, I mean she's leaving on the 28th. That's in three weeks. besides you heard what she said when she was talking to Santa. She wants to spend time with us." Kendall said gently

"Exactly both of us, not just one of us.'' James arrgued

''James, I bet it will be fun.'' Kendall tried to reassure

"I don't know Kendall, she sweet, but I don't think I'm ready yet.'' James replied

"James you gotta start somewhere right. Remember when I said I thought I wouldn't make the L.A. Kings and what did you say?'' Kendall said, looking at him expectantly.

''You gotta start somewhere.'' James replied, huffing a defeated sigh.

"Exactly, so will you give it a try.'' Kendall pleaded.

"I guess.'' James responded, as he pulled Kendall into a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Mid Wilshire mall 4:45**

"So what kind of clothes do you were?'' James asked nervously. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this anymore.

Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders and looked around a little bit. "We usually get my clothes from Good Will'' Kaitlyn responded

"Well why don't we go look at Target first.'' James said, walking towards the super store. Kaitlyn walked right beside him. James hadn't really noticed, but Kaitlyn really hated being in big stores and malls. One time Micheal, Jo's boyfriend, had left her at a store all by herself until Jo noticed that her daughter was not with Micheal and had to run up to the store to get her. Kaitlyn was terrified and crying when Jo had come to get her.

James walked around looking for the kids section, trying to figure his way around. Once they noticed a kid Manichean with a quit disturbing face, they made their way over. James looked through some of the clothes and pulled out a pink sparkly outfit.

"How about this?'' James asked, looking down at Kaitlyn. The little girl shook her head and looked at the rack. She pulled out a blue top that said dance on it and blue jeans. It also had a purple jacket around it. "I don't really like pink. I like purple and blue.'' Kaitlyn said handing the clothes to James. He took them from her and looked around some more. They found more clothes with the colors she liked and tried them on. She even showed James some of the outfits by coming out of the dressing room acting like a model, earning a chuckle form the brunette.

"Alright is this all you want?'' James questioned looking at the clothes in his arms. Kaitlyn nodded her head. "Let's go pay for these then we can go get dinner and make Kendall make his own.'' James said, making the little girl giggle.

As they were about to check out James noticed a small blue beanie on a wrack with other hats that had names on it. He noticed that the blue beanie had Kaitlyn's name on it. Suddenly Kaitlyn felt something being put on her head. She looked up and saw James putting the beanie on her head. She smiled and grabbed a different one and placed it on top of the beanie. James laughed and snapped a picture of Kaitlyn. She then grabbed another hat and placed it on James' head. James froze, but quickly unfroze when he noticed Kaitlyn giggling. He also snapped a silly picture of himself. They continued this until there were no more hats to try on. James grabbed the blue beanie and gave it to Kaitlyn. They soon checked out and Kaitlyn was now wearing the blue beanie, showing it off to everyone. Suddenly James felt a weird feeling swelling inside his chest, just like Kendall had two days ago.

The two carried the bags into the food court and sat down. "What do you want to eat?'' James asked Kaitlyn. The small girl scanned the court and stopped when she saw what she wanted. She stuck out a small finger and pointed at the restaurant. James turned in his seat to see what the girl was pointing at. "Dairy Queen?'' James questioned and Kaitlyn nodded her head. They both grabbed a bag and went over to the line. Thankfully no one had recognized James because of the black jacket, sunglasses, and make up he was wearing. They got to the front and Kaitlyn ordered a kids meal, while James ordered chicken strips, water, and a Sunday.

The cashier placed the food on a try and gave it to James. They carried it back to a table and sat down again. Kaitlyn grabbed her meal and began eating just as James did. The brunette noticed Kaitlyn kept looking at his Sunday and suddenly a question popped in his mind.

"Have you ever had a Sunday before?'' James questioned.

"No, Micheal always told my mom that I was never good enough to have one.'' Kaitlyn answered, looking down at her lap.

"Do you want to try it?'' James asked, scooting the dessert closer to Kaitlyn.

"I don't know. I don't want to get in trouble.'' Kaitlyn said shyly.

"How about we share it and I won't tell Micheal you had any.'' James said, handing the child a spoon. Kaitlyn hesitantly took the spoon from James' hold and starred at the dessert. '' Here let me help.'' James grabbed the spoon and slid it into the sweet dessert. "You gotta get the banana to.'' He said handing the spoon back to Kaitlyn. She took the spoon and stuck it in her mouth. Instantly Kaitlyn's greenish-brown eyes lite up as she went to get more. Before anyone could blink they had both devoured the Sunday and were getting up to leave. Kaitlyn looked up at the brunette. James felt someone watching him and looked down at the small girl.

''Thank you, no one has ever done this for me.'' She whispered looking at her shoes.

"No problem kiddo, I actually had a lot of fun.'' James replied, heading for the car.

* * *

**James and Kendall's house 7:35 P.M. **

''So I'm guessing everything went ok.'' Kendall asked when he saw Kaitlyn bounce up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah we actually had a great time, When did you get home?'' James asked, walking over the dinner table

"About five minutes ago. Where's dinner?'' Kendall looked around the kitchen not seeing anything to eat.

"You are on your own. Me and Kaitlyn already ate.'' James replied.

"what! Why didn't you bring anything home?'' Kendall felt his stomach rumble at the question.

"Just listen. We went to Dairy Queen and I ordered a Sunday-.'' James tried to explain, but Kendall interrupted him. "What does that have to do with anything.'' Kendall asked. "Shush and let me explain. When we were sitting down she kept looking at it. I offered her some, but she said Micheal, Jo's boyfriend, said she wasn't good enough to have one. I finally persuaded her to have some when I told her that I wouldn't tell Micheal she had some.'' James finished.

'' You know I don't have a good feeling about this 'Micheal'.'' Kendall said.

"Me either, you don't think...'' James trailed off.

''No, Jo would never let that happen.'' Kendall explained

''Well lets not worry about it now. We need to get cleaned up and ready for bed, I heard its supposed to be a very special day tomorrow.'' James whispered right next to Kendall. The blonde looked up and pulled James on his lap.

"Oh really, and who told you that.'' Kendall whispered, leaving a trail off kisses up James' neck up to his perfect lips.

"Just a little blonde birdie.'' James said through kisses.

* * *

**James and Kendall's house 5:45**

Today was a very special day for a certain tall blonde. It was his twenty-six birthday. James had been planning this day since they learned that they could open their own bar. They were very happy with the progress of the bar. All the waiters and waitress were nice and the bar tender was very high up in the business. Mostly both James and Kendall were excited to see their two best friends Logan and Carlos, who they haven't seen in three years.

Kendall was the first dressed and ready for the party. As he made his way down the stairs he noticed that the T.V. in the living room was on. He nearly had a heart attack when he felt a hand on his back. The blonde quickly turned around and relaxed when it was only Kaitlyn.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.'' She said quietly.

"It's okay. Why is the T.V. on.'' Kendall asked

"I was watching sponge bob'' Kaitlyn replied

"Oh, well go get your dress on and then we can leave.'' Kendall commanded. Kaitlyn just nodded and headed up the stairs. James had to make an emergency dress stop this morning when he noticed that Kaitlyn didn't have anything nice to wear. Kaitlyn came down the stairs after she had pulled on a long blue flower dress and had her American girl doll, Camille in her hand.

"Ok. Do you have everything.'' James asked as they headed out the door. Kendall nodded his head and grabbed his sunglasses. Unknown to Kendall or James, Kaitlyn was actually pretty nervous. She new a lot of people were going to be there and there would be loud music at the party. She hoped she could hide her anxiety until they got home. Then she could cry in her room alone like Micheal always had made her do. If she cried in public she would be in a lot of trouble. She thought to herself.

* * *

**Blue Moon Bar 6:30 **

Most of the guest had already arrived to the party. All that was missing were James and Kendall. As they pulled up to the bar James let out an excited sequel when he saw Carlos and Logan at the front. Of course there was a ton of paparazzi at the bar, but none could come into the area unless they were on the list. Kendall, James, and Kaitlyn got out of the car, while a man took Kendall's car keys to park it.  
Carlos was the first to see them and immediately tackled them both into a hug. While Carlos was hugging them to death, Logan noticed a little girl standing not to far from James and Kendall. He walked over to James and Kendall, all of them exchanged hugs then Logan finally spoke up.

"Who's the girl?'' Logan asked, making Carlos also notice the small girl who was standing rather closely to Kendall.

"Oh, This is Kaitlyn. She's my daughter.'' After they had both picked their Jaws off the floor They both stood their kinda angrily.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter.'' Logan asked, kind of hurt. Both Kendall and James winced at the hurt in his voice.

"Well, we uh we didn't even know Kendall had a daughter.'' James tried to explain.

"yeah, we really would have told you if you had we had known sooner.'' Kendall said calmly. Suddenly both their moods changed. They looked happy again. Carlos was the first approach Kaitlyn.

"Hi Kaitlyn, I'm Carlos and This is my husband Logan.'' Carlos said slowly. She somewhat smiled and looked up at Logan, who gave her a small wave and warm smile.

"We should probably head inside. Everyone is waiting for the birthday boy.'' James said quietly. they all nodded and headed into the party.

A lot of people were there, way to many for Kaitlyn's liking; but she was not about to ruin this special occasion and she had promised Santa that she would work really hard to try and make Kendall and James like her. She was determined to make it through the night. Kaitlyn quietly made her way over to an empty table and sat down. Carlos had been chatting with some other friends when he and Logan noticed Kaitlyn sitting by herself. They both made their way over to the little girl and sat down.

"Hey kaity-bug whatcha doin?'' Carlos asked her quietly. Kaitlyn looked up from her doll and noticed that they had joined her.

"Brushing Camille's hair.'' Kaitlyn replied, trying to put on a happy face.

"Oh that sounds like fun. You know I used to have a little sister who loved to play with dolls.'' Carlos said

"Really?'' Kaitlyn questioned, becoming more interested.

"Yeah, she loved to play with them all the time.'' Carlos continued.

"Well I've been trying to decide what dress she should wear.'' Kaitlyn said looking at the yellow and purple dress below her.

"I think she should wear the yellow one. It reminds me of bell.'' Carlos pointed out and Logan nodded. Okay maybe she like Carlos and Logan. They seemed to be really nice.

* * *

**Blue Moon bar 12:15 A.M. **

The night was drawing to an end and people were starting to leave, so Kendall James decided to call it a day. They both said goodby to Logan and Carlos, but would soon see again at the Stanley cup before Christmas in a couple weeks, then headed to their car. Both Kendall and James were very happy and singing along to the stereo when a song came called 'My Girl' reminding them both of someone but couldn't put a name to her face. Suddenly Kendall hit the brakes and THANK GOD no one was behind them.

"Kendall what the heck.'' James yelled as he almost hit his head on the dash board.

"Kaitlyn!'' He yelled, speeding back to the bar

* * *

Kaitlyn hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she awoke on a soft black couch with her jacket around her and Camille in her hand. She instantly sat up and started looking around for Kendall and James. She searched the entire bar and even the boys bathroom. It finally clicked in her mind that they had left without her. She almost panicked right where she was standing, but soon found herself sobbing in a Corner near the piano. She couldn't believe they had left without her, just like Micheal had done so many times with her when she lived in Minnesota. She shook hard with tremors and sobbed quietly into her jacket.

Meanwhile Kendall and James had just pulled up to the bar and were frantically searching for the small girl. James was the first to notice a shaking form in the corner. They both ran to it and knelt down in front of the terrified girl.

"Kaitlyn, sweetie it's us.'' James tried to say.

"Kaitlyn please look up it's me and James. We promise.'' Kendall tried touching the little girl, but reached back when Kaitlyn flinched at his touch. Slowly, but surely the frightened girl looked up, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"I-I couldn't find you.'' She cried looking at the ground.

"we're so sorry, it'll never happen again.'' James whispered. Suddenly Kaitlyn lept into both their arms and sobbed harder.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry for cr-crying. p-please don-don't punish m-me.'' Kaitlyn begged. Kendall and James exchanged worried glances and then looked back down at Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn we would never punish you for crying.'' Kendall reassured, rubbing her back a little. "why would you ask that?'' He asked confused.

"B-Because, Micheal u-used to s-spank me really really hard on m-my bottom and cheek.'' Kaitlyn stuttered.

"Kaity-bug, You will never get spanked because you were crying. Everyone cries sometime.'' James assured gently, finding his own eyes filled with some tears. Sure enough some paparazzi stopped them on their way out and snapped a picture of them and saying a rude comment. But James and Kendall didn't care. They just wanted to get home and go to bed.

* * *

**James and Kendall's house 1:30 A.M.**

Once everyone was in their pj's Kendall headed to Kaitlyn's room to find her still wide awake. He slowly sat down on the bed and looked over at Kaitlyn, noticing the tear tracks on her face.

"Kaitlyn I'm so sorry. I-I.'' Kendall wasn't really sure where he was going with this. He had left his own daughter by herself in a bar. He felt horrible and so did James. They never wanted a repeat of this night ever again. Kendall was taken aback when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck then he too hugged back, holding Kaitlyn close to him. Kaitlyn looked up at her father and could easily read the guilt and sorrow behind them.

''It's okay Kenny. I know you and Jamie didn't mean too and I know you feel really bad about it. I forgive you.'' Kendall looked down in surprise at the little girl. He hadn't been called Kenny in years, He felt his heart crack even more at the little girl and the weird feeling in his chest grew even more.

"How bout tomorrow me, you, and James go to find you a dance school and go to the park after my conference.'' Kendall suggested, looking down at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn nodded her head then slid back under the covers.

"Goodnight. see you in the morning.'' Kendall said. Kaitlyn said the same and with that he quietly made his way back down to his room.

Kendall walked over to his side of the bed and slid in. Instantly James' arms were wrapped around him.

"How is she?'' James asked

"Better. you know she called me Kenny and you Jamie. I haven't been called that since high school.'' Kendall whispered.

James smiled to himself. He actually liked it when people called him that. '' I can't believe we forgot her Kendall'' James said quietly.

"Well it's in the past now and we should focus on doing everything we can to make this the best Christmas ever.'' Kendall pep talked

"well so far we have done a very sucky job, but that doesn't mean it can't change.'' James said to no one in particular.

"Night.'' Kendall whispered.

"Night'' James replied.

* * *

**So that was a freakin long chapter. I am so thankful for my ipod or I may not have gotten through with this. Now I'm gonna talk so if you click exit I understand**

**1. my dog is going crazy while I type this.**

**2. I can't stop reading Kames stories.**

**3. I can't wait to buy Big Time Rush season 4**

**4. song of the day is superstar**

**5. Last but not least, I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Have any ideas or comments. tell me I want to know**


	5. Chapter 5 a strange feeling?

**Conference room 11:30 A.M. **

Kendall pulled up to the stadium as people crowded around to get a signature from the blonde as he made his way to the conference room. Kaitlyn stood to the side, waiting for Kendall to hurry up, Kelly stood right beside her. Everyone could tell she was upset since this was all on her hands. She bent down to Kaitlyn's level making sure she saw her stern expression.

''Kaitlyn listen, be a good girl and be cooperative with your daddy and aunty Kelly will get you a blackberry with a Bluetooth.'' Kelly said, shaking her phone in front of her face, then straightened up when Kendall finally came over. Kaitlyn smirked and added, "I'm eight.''

"Listen I'm trying to be polite so you will do whatever it takes to help your father-'' Kelly stopped when she heard Kendall clear his throat and shaking his head in disapproval. Kelly backed away and let Kendall talk. "Kaitlyn what Kelly is trying to say here is that this right now is crunch time so if something is wrong-''

"Let's just keep it in until after the playoffs.'' Kelly said, butting in

"Fine.'' Kaitlyn muttered. ''on one condition, no nanny.'' Kendall smirked and chuckled. "No way.'' He said as they walked down the stairs and slid into the golf cart. Kaitlyn followed behind and an idea popped in her head. She wrapped an arm around her stomach and made the best sick face she could.

"Hey what's up?'' Kendall asked

"I don't know I feel dizzy and I don't feel good. I think it might be from that yellow soft drink that Kendall gave me last night. What was it called again marga-margarita.'' Kaitlyn replied with a wicked smile.

"You wouldn't.'' Kendall and Kelly said in unison.

''Try me.'' Kaitlyn said cocking her head to the side. Both of them sighed as Kaitlyn climbed in beside Kendall.

As they drove down to the conference room they passed the nanny. Her blonde hair whipped in her face as she tried to get them to stop. "I'm ready to begin.'' She yelled. Kendall and Kaitlyn smiled as Kelly looked at her with cold eyes. "You're fired.'' She yelled back. Immediately the girl's face fell, but Kaitlyn didn't regret it at all

* * *

Tons of news people and paparazzi sat in the tiny room as Kendall and Kaitlyn took the stage. The blonde sat down next to his coach and waited for the meeting to begin. Kendall leaned forward and began what he thought was the end of his life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. As you all know I've recently learned I'm a father and clearly I'm still getting a hang of things.'' Kendall stated as he picked up a news paper with him and Kaitlyn on the cover. ''But you better believe that Kaitlyn's nighttime clubbing is over, because from now on we're going to sleep early, right.'' Kendall leaned over and nudged Kaitlyn playfully. Kaitlyn gave him a confused look. "Who's number one on the ice and number one in your heart!'' Kendall yelled as silence filled the room. No one answered making the atmosphere feel tight. Kendall leaned over to Kaitlyn and whispered ''let's go.'' The tall blonde made to get up, but a hand tugged on his shirt making him sit down again.

"Can I say something?'' Kaitlyn asked. Kendall covered the microphone and answered with a no. the little blonde girl ignored him and grabbed the mic. ''Hi everybody I'm Kaitlyn the one who will be going to bed early from now on.'' Kaitlyn introduced as she pointed to Kendall. A small laugh went around the room. "My dad didn't have much of a heads up on this whole father thing and he is still getting a hang of things. He's teaching me to have motivation and determination and the place that it starts is right here; in the heart.'' Both placed a hand on their heart. ''you're the worlds greatest father.'' Kaitlyn stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Again the same feeling of something inside his chest grew again, but he couldn't tell what this was. Everyone awed at the sight and snapped pictures. "This is gonna cost ya.'' Kaitlyn whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Dance studio 1:30 P.M.**

Kendall pushed through big double doors as a very excited Kaitlyn followed right behind. Music was playing in the large room while dancers danced away to the music. A very tall woman stood in the middle helping and teaching the steps to the song.

"This is not a sport. Hockey, Hockey is a sport.'' Kendall said to himself. The woman standing to the side noticed them and made her way over to them.

"Hello, how can I help you?'' She asked kindly.

"Hi, this is Kaitlyn, and she's here for this. so I guess I'll be back in a couple of hours.'' Kendall said as he began to leave. "Um class started fifteen minutes ago and we don't except students who don't haven't auditioned and that happened last week.''

"I'm sure maybe we could work something out.'' Kendall leaned in ''Money is no object if you didn't know''

"Well the thing is this is a professional dance-'' The lady stopped when she saw Kaitlyn doing a plea. The teacher walked over and told her to go change then looked back at Kendall. "I'll see how she does today.''

"Alright.'' Kendall leaned on a stand and sent a cart into a row of chairs. A huge crash resonated through the room. "Uh moms sit over there.'' She said pointing to a couch of mothers. Kendall nodded and sat down between them.

About an hour later the lesson came to and end. The girls started grabbing their things while the teacher pulled Kaitlyn to the side. "That was so good. we have a big performance in a few weeks, but you have to promise to work extra extra super super hard if you want to be in it.'' She said kneeling down to Kaitlyn. Kendall overheard and headed towards them.

"All day, everyday?'' Kendall asked

"Well it is a Bella school not a daycare. when we make a commitment for the student we ask that the parent make a commitment as well.''

"I think we can make an exception.''

"Why is that?'' She asked confused.

"Don't you know who I am.'' Kendall asked. The lady remained confused and shook her head no

"I'm Kendall knight.'' Kendall chuckled. ''Captain for the L.A. Kings and number one on the ice and number one in your heart.''

"Well I'm Monica Vaskis who doesn't except new students unless she knows for a fact that the parents are going to help out.'' said sternly

"Fine, yes I promise. Let's go Kaitlyn.'' The little girl grabbed her stuff and walked out with Kaitlyn.

"Are we going to the park now?'' She asked once they got in the car.

What? I don't know. I'm tired and James has to work late.'' Kendall said grabbing his keys.

"Please, just you and me. You promised.'' Kaitlyn begged, using her puppy face.

"I don't think so. I just want to go home.'' Kendall replied.

"Please, the park looks so cool. PPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSEEE.'' Kaitlyn pleaded.

"Fine. then it's straight home, got it.'' Kendall turned the car on and drove to the park.

* * *

**Park 5:30 P.M.**

Kaitlyn jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. Kendall grabbed her before she got to far and held her by the waist. "Do not go out of my sight.'' Kendall said sternly and then let go when Kaitlyn nodded. even though no one was at the park he didn't want to take a chance letting her wonder off. He watched as she ran off and grabbed a swing. the blonde sat down on a bench and watched Kaitlyn for a couple more minutes before he felt his phone vibrate. He answered quickly not surprised to see who it was.

"Hello?''

"Hey Kendall, When are you getting home?'' James asked

"Probably around 6 why?'' Kendall questioned.

"Well I just got home and I picked up some Chinese.'' James replied.

"Alright see you soon.'' Kendall responded and hung up the phone. He looked back over and noticed Kaitlyn having a little trouble swinging. He got up and walked over to the swing set.

"You need help?'' Kendall asked quietly. Kaitlyn turned around and looked a little frustrated.

"No! All my friends can do it. I know I can do it.'' Kaitlyn said frustrated. She tried to again to get the swing going, but only struggled more.

"Kaity-bug it's okay to let people help you sometimes.'' Kendall spoke softly. The small girl blushed at the now permanent nick name. Her mother never really called her that and Micheal called her really mean names that she wasn't aloud to repeat.

"Okay.'' Kaitlyn huffed. Kendall smiled and grabbed the chains, bringing her back and letting go once she was high enough. ''Now swing your legs back and forth.'' Kendall gently commanded. Kaitlyn did as told and soon swinging on her own.

"Look, look I'm doing it!'' Kaitlyn yelled in excitement. Kendall chuckled an stood to the side. Before he could even process what was happening, Kaitlyn was on the ground. Kendall ran over to her and lifted her chin, surprised to see a smile on her face. She reached out and poked his shoulder, screaming "You're it.'' She ran off and laughed as she waited for Kendall to chase her. Kendall stood there surprised and then finally the gears turned in his head as he sprinted to get Kaitlyn. The small girl took off again running right passed a mud pit. Kendall wasn't watching where he was going and face planted into the wet mud, due to all the rain they had received.

Kaitlyn looked back and laughed while she ran back to go see if he was okay. She stood there clutching her stomach as she doubled over from laughter.

"oh, so you think this is funny?'' Kendall said as he grabbed onto Kaitlyn's jacket. Before Kaitlyn knew it Kendall was throwing her into the mud. She screamed first, then realized that she was in no danger when she saw Kendall laughing and smiling. Kaitlyn scooped some mud in her hands and threw the ball at the unsuspecting Kendall. Kendall looked shocked for a second then an evil grin grazed his lips. In an instant Kaitlyn was being covered in mud while Kendall smeared mud in her hair. "Hey!'' She yelled, playfully pushing his hands away. "Stop!'' She yelled again. Kendall stopped as another idea popped in his head. The air was soon filled with laughter as Kendall tickled Kaitlyn's sensitive sides.

"Ah, s-stop K-Kenny!'' Kaitlyn's face began to turn red so the blonde let her catch her breath before both of them collapsed to the ground. Kendall felt that emotion again, not only in his chest, but his whole body. This time he placed a name with the emotion. Love. He never thought this kind of love could feel like this. No wonder James wanted kids, Kendall wouldn't trade this for anything.

"Kendall?'' Kaitlyn asked, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Yes?'' He answered.

"Can we go home now. It's cold outside.'' Kendall's heart clenched when she called it 'home'. The blonde helped Kaitlyn stand up. The car ride home was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

**James and Kendall's house 6:05 P.M.**

They both headed to the warm apartment as smoke came out of the chimney. James was by the counter looking at something, but looked up when he heard the door close. His mouth dropped to the floor when he saw them covered in mud.

"I'm guessing you two had fun?'' James asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaitlyn nodded while Kendall stayed silent.

"Kaitlyn sweetie, go get a shower and get to bed.'' James said chuckling to himself. Kaitlyn nodded and ran up the stairs. Kendall came to wear James was sitting and tried to bend down and kiss James, but the brunette Stopped him.

"You cannot touch me until you take a shower.'' James teased while Kendall just pouted. ''Now.'' James commanded. Kendall rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. Yep, James was not expecting this, but something was so different about Kaitlyn. She acted nothing like Jo, she acted like Kendall; with his stubbornness and his big heart. James couldn't help but feel happy when he saw them smiling and laughing. What was happening?

* * *

**so yeah. I hope this is going good. I love doing this, and I know I haven't been able to update so quick but with school just starting and three projects due I'm having a hard time with it. I promise I will update soon thanks for reading, Now I'm just gonna talk so yeah.**

**1. If you like sick fics go check out my story called collection of sic fics.**

**2. the song of the day is love you again by big time rush**

**3. High school is so freakin hard**

**4. I miss nap time.**

**5. My birthday is today September 15.**

**6. I got the big time rush seasons and almost screamed my head off**

**7. My best friend and I saw insidious 2**

**8. I almost shat myself**

**9. I love it when you guys review**

**10. Last, but not least A shout out goes to chey21 for always reading my stories, even the stupid author's note and reviewing. Love ya girls and I love all my readers **

**~Mambrino~**


End file.
